1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle with an electric drive unit. The drive unit has an electric drive motor and a device that provides electric energy. The drive motor and the device form a unit that is mounted in a common supporting structure which in a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2006 039 106 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with an electric drive unit with an electric drive motor and a device that provides electric energy. The device that provides the electric energy is a fuel cell. The electric drive motor and the fuel cell are preassembled together with integrated electronic components on a common supporting structure and the entire unit in preassembled form is suspended in the vehicle in an oscillating manner. The unit can be mounted, for example, on the bearings that might otherwise be used to mount an internal combustion engine in an engine compartment of a vehicle. The unit then can be connected to the drive shafts (propeller shaft or axle drive shaft), to the supply of hydrogen from an accumulator or to a vehicle-integrated gas generation system and also to an air filter and optionally to an exhaust system.
DE 2 058 729 discloses a small transport vehicle, such as a golf cart with an electric drive unit that has an electric drive motor and a battery. A plastic supporting structure is provided in a sub-region of the vehicle and has a housing that forms the battery and that accommodates the electric motor. The housing has flanges for fastening the drive unit in the motor vehicle.
An object of the invention, for a motor vehicle with an improved electric drive unit and a modified mounting of the drive unit in the motor vehicle.